Digimon Adventure 3
by Sparky-da-Hedgehog
Summary: The worlds have been at peace since the end of Digimon Adventure 2, and all the evil from the Digital World only exists in stories. Everyone is lucky enough to be partnered with their own Digimon... aside from Densei Nayaki. But fate has a lot in store...
1. Chapter 0: Stories

"...and with the help of Oikawa, the digital world was restored to it's former glory. Thanks to his sacrifice, he proved he was really a Digidestined." A mother read to her child.

"Mama, can I be a Digidestined?" The boy listening to the story asked.

"I don't see why not..." The mother replied, with a smile, "Although there has been peace in the Digital World for years. And normally a Digidestined needs a Digivice. Nobody has been given a Digivice with their digimon for years!"

"But Papa's boss has one, doesn't he?" The boy asked again.

"True, but most of the Digivices that people have are hardly used anymore." The mother said, patting the boy on the head, "Since the Digital World or our world isn't in danger anymore, there's no need for the Digivices."

"...Mama, when will I get my Digimon?"

"Oh sweetie, we've talked about this. Nobody knows when they'll get their Digimon. But everyone on earth has a Digimon partner they're destined to be with."

"Like you and Lopmon?"

"That's right. And someday you'll have your own Digimon! Now, it's time for bed."

"Aww, can't you read me more...?"

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late. Now get some rest."

"Okay..."

It's been years since MaloMyotismon tried to cover the world in darkness. Peace has reined in both the real world and the Digital World, and everyone is lucky enough to be partnered with a Digimon to call their own. But darkness lies over the horizon, and these years without conflict will be shattered... all because of a book...

DIGIMON ADVENTURE THREE

The Adventure Continues.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Mr. Kamiya!" came a voice from the TV, "As ambassador to the Digital World and former adventurer yourself, do you have any comment on the rising conflict and abnormalities involving Digimon over the past few weeks?"

"I can assure you, the authorities are looking into it and it's nothing to worry about. It's most likely just some trouble makers, we haven't been without them in the past. Now please, I'm trying to take my son to school..." Tai Kamiya said.

The scene on the TV cut to a news room.

"It seems he was rushing to get away from the cameras." The female news reporter said, "Do you think he's hiding some worry about the situation?"

"With the experiences he's had, he'd be crazy not to worry!" The male co-anchor said.

"Lopmon!" The boy watching the news yelled, "I can't find the remote!"

"It's probably in the couch cushions!" The Digimon commented, sweeping the kitchen floor.

The boy's name is Densei Nayaki. He's 13 years old with shoulder length brown hair, and still getting used to his new home. It was the last week of the summer of 2035, and the second week living in their new home in Odaiba Mansion. His father's job, working for the "Noodle Noodle Come Get Your Noodle" cart company, transferred him to the area, which meant the family and their Digimon had to move.

"Found it!" Densei said, as he started to flip through the channels with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lopmon asked, sitting next to him.

"It's just that..." Densei said, turning off the TV, "I can't get used to this place. Not to mention I have to start school soon... all this moving business took away my summer break!"

"Don't worry. I'm having trouble adjusting too..." Lopmon said, "That's why yesterday I took a walk around the building! I met a rather nice Tentomon, and got chatting with him. Before I knew it it was dinner time!"

"That's where you were... mom was wondering about that." Densei said, "Maybe I'll do the same. I could find something interesting, I guess..."

So Densei set off looking around the building, and wandering around outside. He saw all kinds of people and Digimon, going about their business. It just seemed to make him more depressed though. It wasn't long, however, before he came across a man with a bunch of computer parts in his arms. They piled up and covered his face, making him stumble around a bit.

"Ah! Excuse me, sir?" Densei said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, that's ok! Don't worry about i- whoa WHOA!" The man said, as he started to trip and drop his parts. Densei quickly ran over to catch the parts that started to fall, although some hit the ground. The man regained his balance, and his face was revealed, showing black eyes with some neatly cut red hair, although it was slightly spiky around the edges.

"Ah, shoot!" The man said, "I hope none of them broke! If Tentomon weren't busy today... Oh! Thank you for your help! But I don't recognize you... are you new here?"

"Yeah, my family just moved here." Densei said, "I don't mind helping some more..."

"I guess I need it after all, huh?" The man said with a laugh, "My name's Izzy Izumi. And you are?"

"Densei Nayaki. Pleased to meet you..." Densei said with a curious look, noticing the Digivice Izzy had hooked to his belt, "Say... are you the same Izzy Izumi from the Takaishi books?"

"Heh... well, I guess I am!" Izzy said, "Though I don't think TK ever captured my character correctly..."

The two chatted as they went up the stairs, talking about the books and Digimon adventures. Eventually, they made it to Izzy's apartment door.

"Oh? It's unlocked. Tentomon must me home." Izzy said, "You can come in if you like! It's a bit of a mess, though. My wife and daughter are away on a 'Mother-Daughter' trip, and I'm not very good at keeping things tidy..."

"Oh, I don't mind!" Densei said, eager to hear more from one of the heroes in the books he loved so much.

"I have to ask, though..." Izzy said, pushing open the door, "What are you doing alone, helping an old man like me? You should be having fun with your Digimon."

"Actually... I don't have a Digimon..." Densei said, getting a little sad.

"Oh.. uh, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Izzy said, realizing he made the situation a bit awkward.

"I know it's weird, but I don't mind." Densei said, "Even though most kids have a Digimon by my age."

"Izzy? Is that you?" came a voice from in the apartment.

"Yeah, it's me Tentomon!" Izzy called in, eager to change the subject, "We have a guest!"

So, after being introduced to Tentomon, the three continued their chats, and time seemed to pass by quickly.

"Mr. Izumi... what's all this computer equipment for anyway?" Densei aksed.

"Please, call me Izzy..." Izzy explained, "All of this is for my work. I'm head of the Digital World Research Squad. Or DWRS for short." Izzy lead Densei into the next room, where seemingly hundreds of electronic gadgets were set up.

"I do most of my work in the next city over, but I like to take my work home with me." Izzy explained to the awe-struck Densei, "You see, like our world, there is so much we still don't know about the Digital World. I've made it my job to explore and research every corner of it, in order to give us a better understanding of it. Take a look at this..." Izzy motioned Densei over to a desk.

On the desk was an incredibly thick, rather old looking book, and small electronic device. The device was rectangular in shape and white in color with a screen and a slot in the side. Around the screen was an orange rim, with what looked like keyhole in the right side of it. Along the right side of it were also three orange buttons.

"This book seems to chronicle nearly everything in the digital world, including me and my friend's adventures!", Izzy exclaimed, obviously fascinated by it, "And it has so much i've never seen... the downside is that it's written in a language no human OR Digimon can seem to understand. But just the illustrations have helped. For example, look at this... these seem to depict Crests that nobody has ever seen before, and I thought ours were the only ones!"

"What about this...?" Densei said, looking at the device. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as though he was mysteriously drawn to it.

"From what I can tell..." Izzy said, picking up the device, "This is what appears to be a Digivice of sorts, but much older than mine or any other I've seen. We found it amongst rubble... It's internal structure seems to be dated compared to others. Not to mention I can't get it to activate in the slightest. It seems completely dead."

"Can I hold it?" Densei said, still not being able to shake the longing he felt for it.

"Huh? Sure, but be careful." Izzy said, "This is an incredibly important artifact!"

Izzy handed the Digivice over to Densei. As soon as he held it in the palm of his hands, the screen suddenly lit up. Before either person could say anything, however, a huge burst of light started pouring out from the screen, knocking them back in shock. The light then seemed to direct itself out the window, and faded as soon as it lit up. Densei, Izzy, and Tentomon ran over to the window and looked up at the sky, which had become dark without them even realizing. There, up in the sky, was what looked like a very small hole.

"I guess..." Izzy said, still stunned by the incident, "That's YOUR Digivice!"

The three ran outside to get a better look at the hole. People from all over were outside their homes, starting up at the hole as well.

"Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed, "I think that hole... it leads to the Digital world!"

"Just like after we defeated Myotismon..." Izzy said.

"But when you beat Myotismon, the whole Digital world was up there!" Densei exclaimed.

"True..." Izzy replied, "But a hole can be torn wider easily..."

Before Densei could reply, there was a sudden light from the hole, as if a star had just formed. The star then continued to get bigger... and bigger...

"Is that... and it looks like... get out of the way!" Izzy yelled, as he rushed Densei and Tentomon away from where they were standing. With a huge crash, what seemed to be an asteroid smashed into the ground right where they previously were.

By now, it seemed like everybody in the city was outside observing the event, including Densei's parents, sister, and their Digimon, who were rushing from their home to where Densei was.

Densei walked over to the crater the asteroid made with Izzy and Tentomon. Upon a closer look, it wasn't an asteroid at all: it was two Digi-eggs. Densei felt that strange sense of attraction again, this time towards the eggs. He took off and slid down into the crater.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Izzy exclaimed, "You parents are gonna have a fit if you get hurt!"

Densei paid him no mind, though. He put his hands on the eggs, and they immediately began to crack open. And soon...

"RuRu! Rutimon!"

"Poofmon! Poof!"

Sitting in front of Densei were a small pink blob with arms, and a tiny light-blue puff ball with a red jewel in the middle of it's forehead. Both had big black eyes, which looked up and scanned the surrounding area.

"Are you two..." Densei said, as the two Fresh Digimon's attention suddenly changed to him, "...My Digimon?"

The two Digimon looked at each other and back at Densei, then quickly tackled the boy making sounds of joy.

"I guess he found something nice in the new neighborhood..." Densei's mother said. Densei's family and their Digimon were watching Densei play with his new partners along with Izzy and Tentomon. But Izzy couldn't help but have a worried expression.

"Izzy?" Tentomon said, "What's the matter? I thought you would be happy about this!"

"I'm happy for him, Tentomon..." Izzy said, starting to walk away, "But with odd occurrences in the digital world, and now this... and new Digidestined... I can't help but worry a bit. I need to get in touch with Tai and the others... and especially Gennai!"


	3. Chapter 2: Rookies

Chapter 2: Rookies

"School... the one place no kid wants to be."

Some time had passed since Densei acquired his Digimon and Digivice, and it was now his first day at his new school.

"What's so bad about it?" Asked Grotimon, the newly Digivolved version of Rutimon. While similar looking to his previous form, he now had a pair of legs in place of his blob bottom, though he was incredibly unbalanced.

"It's so cheerful... and there are so many kids and Digimon!" Furrymon added, who was the Digivolution of Puffmon. Again, while similar in appearance, she had grown Blue cat ears and now had a mouth.

"Trust me, it's bad." Densei said with sigh. He proceeded to walk into school, carrying Furrymon in his arms and Grotimon on his head. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ended up bumping into another person.

"Watch it!" The boy shouted. Densei looked and saw an Orange-haired boy with slightly slanted eyes, who was a bit shorter than him. Floating next to him was a pink, humanoid like Digimon wearing a kilt of sorts, with flapping wings coming out of his yellow hair that looked like they were made of fire.

"Sorry about that..." Densei said, trying to keep Grotimon from falling off his head, "I wasn't paying attention. First-day-back-to-school blues, you know!"

Densei smiled and laughed, but the boy just looked at him with a scowl.

"Uh, I'm Densei!" Densei said, "This is Furrymon and Grotimon! And you are?"

The boy paused for a second, then responded. "My name is Tyba. This is Heatmon."

DIGI-ANALYZER

Heatmon

Rookie Level

Heatmon is an angel Digimon who wields fire. He's normally very polite, but can be very hot blooded when agitated, overpowering even Champion level digimon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Heatmon said with a bow.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way," Tyba said, "I'll be leaving now."

Before Densei could respond, Tyba had already started walking away, with Heatmon floating closely behind.

"Nice to meet you?" Densei said to himself. Heatmon took one more look back and waved at Densei and his Digimon.

So, the day continued. Densei introduced himself to his class. It continued as pretty much a normal day, but Densei didn't end up talking to many people. It seemed that shyness overcame him, and he ended up sitting alone at lunch with his Digimon.

"I've never had to go to a new school before." Densei said to his Digimon, "I feel so awkward..."

"Cheer up!" Furrymon said, bouncing up onto the table, "You got us, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Densei commented.

"You GUESS?" Grotimon said in shock, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

So, the Digimon playfully tackled their human partner, and their laughter carried through the cafeteria.

"Uh, Hi!" Came a voice. Densei, Grotimon, and Furrymon looked up to see a boy about Densei's age and height, with short brown hair and glasses. He was skinny and sort of lanky, and has a green, lizard like Digimon with a yellow stomach in his arms. It had an oval-shaped head, with it's eyes sticking out of the top.

"Hi, can I help you?" Densei said, sitting himself up.

"Your the new guy, right?" The boy asked, "I'm Jota. You wanna hang out? I wanna know about our Digimon!"

"Sure!" Densei said, as he made his first human friend at his new school. "This is Grotimon and Furrymon."

"Nice to meet you!" The two Digimon said together.

"Wow, two Digimon... I never met anybody who had two Digimon before!" Jota said, "I wish I had teo Digimon..."

"Hmph, I'm better than two Digimon!" The lizard Digimon said, "I'm better than five-no, five hundred!"

"Oh right, I didn't introduce you!" Jota said, "This is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you!" the lizard claimed, "My name it Phibionmon!"

DIGI-ANALYZER

Phibionmon

In-training Level

Phibionmon can be very strong, but it's underdeveloped limbs can hinder movement. It tends to hop from place to place, rather than walk, because of this.

"I'm just about the strongest Digimon ever, so you won't have to worry about a thing if a fight breaks out!" Phibionmon said, "But don't get on my bad side, or I'll have to rough you up!"

"Ah, don't mind him..." Jota said, "He's a bit full of himself."

"I can tell." Densei commented.

"Hey! I am not!" Phibionmon yelled, hopping up and down, "It's the truth! Why, I wish some big Digimon would come here right now, just so I can beat him up!"

Immediately following this, there was a large crash coming from up stair. After confused chatter and more bangs, and announcement came over the load speaker.

"Attention students and staff! A Digimon has appeared in the school and is going wild. But there is nothing to be afraid of, we can assure you the situation is under control. But please, evacuate to the lower floors immediately, the teachers will get you there safely!"

"Doesn't sound like it's under control!" Densei said, as another crash came from above.

"Densei, let's go!" Grotimon said, standing up, "We have to go help!"

"What? Are you crazy!" Densei said, "Can you not hear the crashes?"

"Yeah, but..." Furrymon said, as eager as Grotimon, "I feel like we can do something!"

"Me too!" Grotimon chanted.

"...all right." Densei said, after some thought, "But f things start to get too dangerous, we leave! Come on, Jota!"

"Right!" Jota said, as eager as the Digimon, "Let's do it, Phibionmon!"

"I think I'll wait here..." Phibionmon said nervously, "Besides, I would just take all the glory... I wouldn't want to stand out too much!"

"You're not backing out now!" Jota said, grabbing the Digimon. The five of them managed to squeeze through the crowds of people now piling into the cafeteria, and went up the stairs towards the crashes, doing their best to avoid teachers along the way. They finally made it to the source of the ruckus, and the floor of the school was in shambles.

"Gekomon!" The principal yelled, as his Digimon was knocked to the ground in pain.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gekomon said, "I-I c-couldn't do more..."

"WA HA HA!" said the giant rock beast, "Is that REALLY all this place has to offer? Smashing it to bits won't be any fun!"

"You're not destroying the school!" Densei yelled, "I just got here!"

"Uh-oh!" Phibionmon said, "We're no match for him! That's Bouldermon!"

DIGI-ANALYZER

Bouldermon

Champion Level

Bouldermon resembles his name: a boulder, with a face and limbs. His limbs are made out of small pieces of gravel, which he can shape into different things for different attacks.

"You're darn right you can't beat me!" Bouldermon said, as he re-arranged his right arm into what looked like the barrel of a cannon, "GRAVEL SHOOTER!"

Bits of rock and gravel started shooting out of his arm, as the group ducked behind fallen lockers.

"What are you kids doing? Get out of here!" The principal yelled.

"I'm not gonna let my new school get wreaked!" Densei yelled, "Grotimon! Furrymon! Do your best!"

"You too, Phibionmon!" Jota yelled.

"If you say so!" Phibionmon said with one last gulp.

The three In-training Digimon leaped out and and let loose a flurry of bubbles, getting them in Bouldermon's eyes. But even then, it seemed there was no stopping this monster.

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" Bouldermon said, as he changed his arm into hammer, "The real world is full of weaklings! HAMMER SMASH!"

Bouldermon's hammer-hand came down right in front of the three Digimon. The froce of the impact alone sent them flying

"How do you like that?! Just imagine what it'll do if it hit's you!" Bouldermon boasted, "But I think I'll start with your little human friends!"

Bouldermon made his way over too where the two children were standing.

"My eyes have been opened recently! How it's unfair that some Digimon get human partners, but other's don't!" Bouldermon said, raising his arm above a terrified Densei and Jota.

"Since I don't have a partner... NO DIGIMON SHOULD!"

"NO!" The three Digimon yelled, as Bouldermon's arm started to come crashing down. Then there were suddenly bursts of light: one from Densei's Digivice, and another from down the hall. The Digimon made a dash towards their partner's aid, glowing with light themselves.

GROTIMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...

FURRYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...

PHIBIONMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...

KARATEMON!

KITTINMON!

LIZZERDMON!

The movement of the hammer stopped, and Densei and Jota looked up. Holding up the hammer from one end were a child-sized, humanoid Digimon and a blue-furred, cat Digimon, and on the other end was a larger version of Phibionmon, pulling back on the hammer.

"Where did you come from!?" Bouldermon said, struggling to move his arm.

"Tail Freeze!" The cat Digimon said, as she whipped around her tail and shot a beam of ice around it, freezing Bouldermon in place. The Digimon and humans took the chance to get away and regroup, as Bouldermon tried to escape the ice.

"Are you okay?" The humanoid Digimon said to Densei.

"Wha.. are you... Grotimon?!" Densei said with shock.

"Not anymore!", Grotimon said, "I'm Karatemon!"

DIGI-ANALYZER

Karatemon

Rookie-Level

As his name implies, he has an natural knack for martial arts. He uses the staff he carries on his back for normal combat purposes, as well as for his Staff Shock attack.

Karatemon was, as mentioned, the size of a human child. He had brown skin and a round head, as well as clawed feet. He was dressed in tattered blue jeans, held up by a brown belt with a shoulder strap. The top of his head was covered by a brown mask, and his eyes through the mask looked pure white. Attached to his shoulder strap on his back was a long, Bo-staff.

"And you're Furrymon?" Densei asked the blue cat.

"Call me Kittinmon!" Furrymon responded.

DIGI-ANALYZER

Kittinmon

Rookie-Level

A feline Digimon who wields ice as her weapon. Her Tail Freeze attack is a concentrated burst of this freezing power, stopping even the strongest of Digimon in their tracks.

Kittinmon had the same blue ears as Furrymon, except the were much longer, and were adorned with blue, tassel like fur at the tips. She stood on all fours, and had the same red, diamond shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead as her previous Digivolutions had.

"And you're Phibionmon?" Jota asked the lizard.

"That in-training form is old-school!" Phibionmon claimed, "You can call me Lizzerdmon!"

DIGI-ANALYZER

Lizzerdmon

Rookie-Level

Lizzerdmon primarily uses his tongue for his attacks. It's strong enough, and sticky enough, to support about twenty times his own weight.

Lizzerdmon looked almost the same as Phibionmon, exept the he had a much larger body, and much more developed limbs, as well as a longer tail. He was about the same height as Karatemon, but still a tad shorter.

"OOOOAAARGH!" Bouldermon yelled, "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Looks like our pal is free!" Karatemon said, grabbing the bo-staff on his back.

"You digivolved, huh!?" Bouldmon yelled, "Even so, you're still rookies! You can't beat a champion! GRAVEL SHOOTER!"

Rock and gravel shot out again, but Karatemon skillfully spun his staff to deflect the shots.

"Tongue Whip!" Lizzerdmon yelled, as he whipped Bouldermon across his face. When Bouldermon went to grab the Tongue, Lizzerdmon skillfully wrapped it around his arm and pulled Bouldermon to the ground.

"Allright!" Jota yelled out.

"Karatemon, Kittinmon! Finish him off!" Densei shouted, clenching his fist.

"Okay!" The two yelled. Karatemon pointed his staff at the target, and Kittinmon pointed he tail.

"Staff Shock!"

"Tail Freeze!"

Bolts of electricity shot out of Karatemon's staff, and a beam of Ice shot out of Kittinmon's tail. The two attacks hit the getting-up Bouldermon.

"EEEYAAAH!" Bouldermon yelled as he got hit with the attacks. The attacks ceased, and Bouldermon was left in a stupor.

"So there were worthy opponents after all..." Bouldermon said, stumbling, "But you're a threat now! He'll find you! You'll meet you end! Long live... the emperor!"

And with that, Bouldermon Fainted. The Digimon and Children started cheering, but stopped when Jota was smacked in the back of the head with something.

"OW! Who threw that?" He said, looking around, and then he glanced on the floor and saw a small, electronic device. It was a Digivice, identical to Densei's. Except the orange parts were purple in color.

Around the corner, Tyba and Heatmon were going back down the stairs.

"That was nice of you to give him the Digivice!" Heatmon chanted, "By why didn't you go in person?"

"Well, it's what caused that frog to digivolve, so it must be his." Tyba said, ignoring Heatmon's question, "Besides, I don't need two." Tyba took out his own Digivice, with the frame around the screen and the buttons being red.

"That's the first time in a while that a Digimon just attacked like that..." Heatmon said, "What do you think is going on?"

"Not sure." Tyba said, "But I need to know. Let's try at decoding that book again tonight. It has to have some answers..."


	4. Chapter 3: Attacks

Chapter 3: Attacks

"Thanks for coming." Izzy said, while pouring tea, "I felt like I should talk to you. But who's your friend?"

"I'm Jota!" Jota said to Izzy, "I'm from Densei's school."

"And I see you have one of those Digivices, too..." Izzy said, "I saw what happened on the news, by the way. Your lucky your Digimon Digivolved when they did."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Mr Izumi!" Karatemon said, "We would never let anything happen to these two!"

"Right!" Lizzerdmon chanted, "Although I did most of the work. Those two watched."

"Hey! Stop making stuff up!" Kittinmon said, her hair standing on end with anger, "We all worked together!"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Izzy said with a laugh, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you about your Digivices, as well as the book I found." Izzy had said book in his lap.

"Okay. What about them?" Densei said, looking at his digivice.

"I talked with Gennai. I assume you know who he is?" Izzy said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's an old guy that lives in the digital world, right?" Jota chimed in.

"Well, he's not so old anymore, but you've got the right guy." Izzy said, "He served as a guide of sorts for me and the other Digidestined. And he's also the one, and others like him, who made our Digivices, as well as the tags and crests. So when I brought up your Digivice, Densei, he was surprised. He didn't even know it existed."

"But then where did it come from? And Jota's?" Densei asked.

"He had a theory, though." Izzy said, "While he and his colleagues MADE our Digivices, they weren't the ones who DESIGNED them. The original designers of the the Digivices were apparently a group of Digimon called Timemon. They were apparently gifted technicians, and also chroniclers of the Digital World's history."

"So what do they have to do with these Digivices?" Jota asked.

"Gennai thinks that these particular Digivices are actually prototypes." Izzy explained, "They were designed and created by the Timemon even before the original Digidestined's were made, which would explain why the technology seems so much older. It also makes sense that they summoned your Digimon the way they did, Densei. Primitive, but effectively. If they are prototypes, though, it's unknown if they were really meant to be given to anybody... but it seems they found someone, anyway."

Densei and Jota smiled at each other and their Digimon.

"The Timemon also seems to be why this book was created." Izzy continued, holding the book up, "Since they were chroniclers of the Digital World's history, it makes sense that they made this."

"Where are the Timemon now? Can't we just asked them?" Densei said

"Nobody knows." Izzy said, "It seems that the Timemon just vanished, but they must still exist. All the recent history, or what seems to be it, anyway, wouldn't exist in this book if the Timemon were just gone."

Izzy stood up and brought out a map of the Digital World, and laid it on the table in front of him

"The Timemon's last known location were in their observatories at the north and south poles of the digital world, as well as what could be considered the east and west poles." Izzy explained, "At the north pole, however, is where we found your Digivice, Densei, as well as the book. But we found them amongst ruins which looked like they had been abandoned for years. Similar ruins were found in the west, but there weren't any Digivices or books there."

"Maybe someone took them already." Karatemon said, looking at the map.

"That's what I think." Izzy explained, "When we got to the Ruins in the north, there were a group of Gobirumon there searching for something, but they took off as we came in the clearing. It's possible they took something from there, as well as the east ruins."

Izzy paused for minute to take a sip of his tea. Lizzerdmon was swirling his with his finger, looking incredibly bored.

"Back to the original point, though." Izzy continued, "These ruins may be the remains of two of the Timemon's observatories, then again, it might not be. No such ruins have been found to the east, OR the south. But DWRS teams are searching as we speak."

Izzy closed the map and put it away.

"I also asked Gennai about the unknown Crests listed in the book." Izzy said, "Since new Digidestined are showing up, these crests might just belong to you, and others, too... unfortunately, he knew nothing about them. He said he would consult Azulongmon. He would most likely know, being a Guardian of the Digitalworld. We'll need to wait for an answer at this point."

"Izzy, I hate to put more on your plate..." Densei said, taking in all that Izzy had just explained, "But I need to tell you about something."

"Is it relating to this?" Izzy asked.

"Not quite, but then again, maybe. I don't know." Densei said, "Right before Boldermon, the Digimon we were fighting, passed out, he said something odd. He said "Long live the emperor"."

"Emperor?" Izzy said, "I hope it wasn't what just popped into my head..."

"Izzy!" Came Tentomon's voice from Izzy's computer monitor, "Are you there? We have bad news!"

"Tentomon, what is it?!" Izzy said, as he scrambled to the computer with an open Digi-port on it.

"I was searching with the East team for ruins, when we were suddenly attacked!" Tentomon shouted, "By a Tyrannomon with a young boy on his shoulder! He claimed he was the Digimon Emperor!"

"What?!" Izzy shouted, "But the Digimon Emperor's long gone! Does Ken know anything about this?!"

"I don't know! I just contacted you as fast as I could!" Tentomon shouted, "And what's even worse is that Control Spires have started sprouting up like dandelions! I couldn't even Digivolve to defend myself!"

"Don't worry Tentomon! We'll be there soon!" Izzy started tapping on his keyboard until another screen popped up the said "calling" on it. Moments later, a man with shoulder length blue hair popped up on the screen.

"Izzy! Why are you so frantic?" the man said.

"We've got trouble Ken." Izzy said back, "It seems like somebody's following in your footsteps."

Izzy explained the situation, but Ken knew nothing about it. Izzy informed him to get in touch with other members of the Digidestined. After he finished his call, Izzy brought the Digiport back up on screen.

"By now, the news must have spread." Izzy said, clenching his Digivice, "But we still have to help! You boys up for as trip to the Digital World?"

"Am I ever!" Jota yelled, "Come on, Lizzerdmon!"

"FINALLY, some action!" Lizzerdmon said.

"I'm getting pumped!" Karatemon said, "I'm itching to fight!"

"H-hey!" Densei shouted, "This isn't a game! Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah!" Kittinmon said, "You'll just end up messing up if you get over worked!"

"Everybody gather around me!" Izzy said, holding his Digivice up to the screen, "Hang on!"

With a blue light glowing from the screen and Izzy's Digivice, and with a few clicks and beeps from the other Digivices, the group was sucked into the screen and into the Digital World.

Moments later, their feet hit solid ground, and they saw a surprisingly empty area, with the only things being a Control Spire, and an empty town. There were sounds of battle coming from the distance.

"Wow... this is the Digital world..." Densei said, "I've always wanted to come here..."

"Hey!" Karatemon said, looking at Densei's smile, "I thought YOU said this wasn't a game!"

"I-it's not!" Densei said, "But I'm allowed to be excited!"

"Too bad I can't give you the tour for your first trip..." Izzy said, "But we need to find Tentomon! And where are the authorities?"

"IZZY!" Tentomon yelled, flying over, "You're here! We need help!"

"Tentomon! Where is everybody? Where's law enforcement?" Izzy yelled.

"Everyone who was stationed in the area is off fighting in the woods!" Tentomon said, "And for some reason, back-up from the real world still hasn't come! It's awful! He's got an entire army with him, and nobody can Digivolve!"

"Calm down, Tentomon! We got here, didn't we? The others will come! I already contacted Ken, and he'd say he would spread the message." Izzy explained.

"Where is this emperor guy, anyway?!" Jota said, obviously pumped.

"Yeah! I'll knock him out!" Lizzerdmon said, leaping up and punching the air.

"Is that him?!" Kittinmon said, pointing with her tail. Everybody looked, and slowly walking up to them was a boy with long, black hair clad in dark blue, wearing silver goggles and a black cape with a high collar.

"Greetings!" the boy said, "I am the Digimon Emperor, and you're just in time to see the start of my Digital World conquering!"

The boy had an intimidating feel to him, and everyone could only stare.

"Pfft!" Lizerdmon said, "You don't look so tough!"

"Oh? Really? I'm sorry to disappoint you." The emperor said, "Maybe I'll show you how tough I can be if you answer a question of mine. How exactly did you get here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Densei said.

"Exactly what it sounds like." The Emperor said, flinging his arm out, "I've sent out a Digital World wide jamming signal! I've blocked all access to the Digital World! Or at least I thought I did!"

"What!?" Izzy said in shock, "How?!"

"HA! Wouldn't you like to know?" The Emperor said, "Oh well! There were bound to be a few RATS that would manage to find their way in!"

"HEY! What did you call us?!" Karatemon said, suddenly flustered.

"Since you managed to find your way past my road block, I'll give you the honor of fighting me personally!" The Emperor said, ignoring Karatemon, "DEVIMON!"

The sky turned black, and down from it came a black figure: Devimon. He was at least eight feet tall, and has an evil aura emanating from him.

"No way..." Izzy said, memories of his encounters with this Digimon flooding back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Izumi!" The Emperor said, "He's not the Devimon you fought long ago... but he IS MY Digimon!"

"He knows who you are?" Densei said, looking at Izzy.

"I'm not surprised he does." Izzy commented, "And I'll be honest: I don't know if we can beat him without Digivolving."

"Of course you can't!" The Emperor shouted, "You're Digimon are useless! All they can do is beat a weakling like Bouldermon!"

"So YOU'RE the one who set that Digimon loose on our school!" Can a voice from behind the group. There, standing behind them, was Tyba and Heatmon.

"Another one?" The Emperor said with an angry look, "Well, One more can't do anything useful."

"You would be surprised." Tyba said, "Heatmon! Get him!"

"Right!" Heatmon said, and dashed up right to Devimon's head, "FIRE SPARK!"

Heatmon breathed fire right in Devimon's face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"How did you get here?!" Densei asked Tyba.

"That's not important!" Tyba said, "Get the Emperor!"

"I think not!" The Emperor said, as he held out his arms. A bubble formed out of his gloves and surrounded him.

"What's that?" Jota asked.

"A force-field! This can withstand even attacks from Ultimate Digimon!" The Emperor said, "Don't bother trying! You can't touch me!"

"Oh, right? Watch this!" Karatemon said, as he whipped out his staff. Karatemon leaped up into the air, and swung his staff into the force-field. Unfortunately, upon contact, he was only met with an electric shock, which sent him flying to the ground. Densei and Kittinmon ran over to Karatemon, as the Emperor laghed.

"What did I tell you about getting worked up?" Kittinmon said, as she helped Karatemon up with her tail.

"You should have listened to her!" The Emperor said, still laughing, "Oh! Looks like your fairy friend is in trouble!"

"EEYAH!" Heatmon shouted, as he was flung to the ground by Devimon.

"Everyone, Get him!" Densei shouted. The Digimon charged Devimon, aside from Lizzerdmon, who was cowering behind Jota's leg.

"What are you doing, get out there!" Jota said, trying to push Lizzerdmon into the fight.

"No! I think I'll just watch!" Lizzerdmon said, terrified at the sight of Devimon. Meanwhile, the others were doing their best to fight against him.

"Staff Shock!"

"Fire Spark!"

"Tail Freeze!"

"Super Shocker!"

Even with the combined efforts of Karatemon, Kittinmon, Tentomon, and Heatmon, the attacks were brushed off.

"Death Claw!" Devimon shouted, as he slashed at and knocked the Digimon back.

"Finish them off, Devimon! Then deal with the rats!" The Emperor said, perfectly confident in his victory.

"No! Come on guys!" Densei shouted, "You gotta get up!"

"DEATH CLAW!" Devimon shouted, swinging towards Densei's Digimon. But he was suddenly stopped by Lizzerdmon, who dashed out and wrapped his tongue around Devimon's arm. However, even though he managed to stop him for a moment, Devimon easily managed to yank Lizzerdmon off his feet and swing him into the ground.

"Master Emperor! Permission to eliminate this one first?" Devimon asked, looking at the dazed Lizzerdmon.

"Permission Granted! Not that it matters." The Emperor said with a smirk.

Devimon looked at Lizzerdmon with an evil grin. Lizzerdmon tried to scramble away, but tripped as Devimon's fist came crashing down on him.

"Lizzerdmon! NO!" Jota yelled. But, Devimon's fist was halted, and everyone saw that Karatemon had managed to make his way over, and blocked Devimon by grabbing his fist.

"You think you can stop me?!" Devimon yelled, pushing his fist forward, and causing Karatemon's knees to buckle.

"Karatemon, you can do it! Push him back!" Densei shouted.

"I gotta do it... I can do it... I can do it!" Karatemon said, starting to stand back up and push Devimon back.

"What!?" The Emperor said, as Karatemon, and Densei's Digivice, started to glow with a faint light.

"I need to be strong! I have to protect my friends! I CAN DO IT!" Karatemon shouted, as the light got blindingly bright.

KARATEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...

TAEKWONMON!

Devimon was lifted off the ground and flung backwards. Standing in the place of Karatemon was a seven foot tall version of himself, except much more built, and missing his shoulder strap. His mask also stuck out on the sides, ending in points.

DIGI-ANALYZER

Teakwonmon

Champion-Level

Teakwonmon is a powerful force to fight, as well as a powerful ally. With increased strength and martial art skills, he truly is a champion.

"WHAT?!" The emperor shouted, "How did he Digivolve?!"

"Who cares! You're Devimon's gonna get a beating now!" Jota said, jumping up and down.

"Thank you for your support, Densei!" Teakwonmon said, "Now I'm gonna make sure to protect you!"

"Go get em, buddy!" Densei shouted.

"Grr! DEATH CLAW!" Devimon shouted, swinging at Teakwonmon.

"Lightning Strikes!" Teakwonmon said, as bolts of electricity surround his fists and feet. With some quick dodges and skillfully executed moves, Teakwonmon managed to knock Devimon into a stupor. With one final blow to the stomach, Devimon was zapped with electricity and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You did it!" Densei shouted, running over and hugging Teakwonmon around the waist. The other Digimon got up and went over to their respective partners.

"Are you ok, Heatmon?" Tyba asked his Digimon.

"I think I'll be fine!" Heatmon said, "He was incredible, huh?"

"...I guess. They certainly seem to impress." Tyba said, eying the Emperor, who seemed to be in shock from within his force-field. The celebrating was interrupted, though, as Devimon suddenly began to de-digivolve. Lying in his place was an unconscious Patamon.

"Patamon!" The Emperor said, breaking out of his shock and dashing towards the Digimon, causing his force-field to break.

"He's not protected!" Tyba shouted, "Get him, Heatmon!"

"I don't think so!" The Emperor said, Picking up his Digimon and leaping into the air. With a whistle, and Airdramon suddenly flew out and under his feet.

"Celebrate for now, rats!" The Emperor taunted, "This is only the beginning! Soon all worlds will be under my rule!" He lifted his arm, and spoke into a communicator on his wrist, "All troops cease fighting! We're retreating for now!"

There was a sudden change in noise, as the sounds of fighting from the woods and surrounding areas turned into sounds of escape, with law enforcement giving chase.

"Yeah, You better run!" Lizzerdmon shouted, shaking his fist.

"You did great!" Jota said, hugging his Digimon, "I was worried for a moment..."

"You all did great!" Izzy said, with Tentomon flying by his side, "There's just one thing left to do!"

Everyone took a look at the nearby Control Spire, which was ne of he causes of the .

"Allow me!" Teakwonmon said, taking off running at the Control Spire. With a well placed jump kick, the tower came crumbling down and everyone let loose a cheer. Teakwonmon walked back over and de-digivolved, collapsing on the ground.

"Geeze, that tired me out..." Karatemon said, as Densei and Kittinmon ran over to the Digimon, "And... it made me hungry."

Karatemon sat up and everybody let out a laugh. Tyba smirked and started to walk away with Heatmon.

"Hey!" Densei yelled out to him. Tyba looked back.

"Thanks for your help!" Densei said.

"Well, we might be seeing more of each other." Tyba said, "Like the Emperor said, this is only the beginning."


End file.
